Devil's Stalker
by nanodayo-san
Summary: Ia selalu disana, menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik rak buku, dan aku tahu ia memandangiku. Mungkin anak itu tidak menyadari kalau aku juga selalu memperhatikannya, seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Sampai suatu ketika hari itu datang dan mengakhirinya.


**A/N : Ah, sejujurnya…. Sebetulnya…. Sesungguhnya…. Sebenarnya…. Sehontounya (?). Saya tidak mau mempublish ini epep abal, acak kadul, gak karuan ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ngeliat akun yang cuma ngepost 1 ff dari jaman jabot dan ga diisi lagi ini rasanya…. Enghhhh gitu (?). Ah… yasudahlah, menerima kritikan pedas ._. selamat membaca. Oiya, ini awalnya terpikirkan waktu nonton Sekaiichi hatsukoi, jadi kalo ada scene yang mirip mohon dimaklumi :)**

**Warning : BL gak romantis, rawan OOC dan typo, gak mutu**

Ia selalu disana, menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di balik rak buku, dan aku tahu ia memandangiku.

Mungkin anak itu tidak menyadari kalau aku juga selalu memperhatikannya, seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Aku tak tega menegurnya, aku takut ia tak mau kembali kesini. Karena itu kubiarkan ia seperti itu. Rasanya menarik saling sembunyi seperti ini.

Sampai suatu ketika hari itu datang dan mengakhirinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anak laki-laki berambut grayish green itu tak mau menghentikan larinya. Agak jauh dibelakangnya, seorang pria paruh baya memburunya sambil meneriakkan namanya. Tetapi, anak itu tak acuh sama sekali.

BRUKK!

Anak itu terpaksa berhenti berlari, tubuh kecilnya jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak seseorang. Anak itu mendongak, orang yang ditabraknya terlalu tinggi —maka tak heran kalau Ia langsung ambruk begitu menabraknya—. Anak itu meringis pelan.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Ayo, bangun!" Ujar orang tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia menawarkan telapak tangannya untuk membantu anak itu berdiri. Namun diluar dugaannya, dengan angkuh anak itu menepisnya.

Anak itu berdiri gugup lalu membersihkan celananya yang kotor. "K…kau menghalangi jalanku!" Kata anak itu ketus. Ketika anak itu baru saja ingin mengambil langkah, pria paruh baya yang tadi mengejarnya datang dan menarik bagian belakang kerah kemejanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Rontanya, namun ia diabaikan.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Michaelis." Ucap pria paruh baya itu.

Pria yang ditabrak anak tadi segera membalasnya dengan senyum ramah. "Selamat siang, Professor Diederich. Biar saya tebak, ini anak yang anda ceritakan kemarin?"

"Benar!" pria itu mendorong kepala anak berambut kelabu itu agar mau menundukkan badannya, tetapi si keras kepala itu tidak mau.

"Biar saya yang mengurus anak ini, anda boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya." Ucap pria yang dipanggil Tuan Michaelis tersebut.

Sepersekian detik setelah pria paruh baya tadi pergi, Tuan Michaelis mengalihkan tatapannya pada anak itu. Tapi, anak itu justru menghindari tatapannya sambil mencoba tetap bersikap angkuh. Anak itu mengambil tasnya dan mulai melarikan diri lagi, tetapi Tuan Michaelis menghentikannya.

"Mau kemana? Wali kelasmu sudah bersusah payah mengajakmu kesini. Ayo ikut!" Tuan Michaelis menarik tangannya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita biasa bertemu."

Anak itu sedikit tersentak. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali bersikap angkuh dan menepis tangannya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita baru bertemu hari ini."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ciel Phantomhive." Anak itu menyebutkan namanya. Ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi membuat pantulan suara Ciel terdengar begitu kontras.

Tuan Michaelis tersenyum. "Jadi, kau anak bermasalah itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan namamu juga?" Tanya Ciel sambil memandangnya sinis, tetapi ketika Tuan Michaelis balas menatapnya ia segera memalingkan pandangan.

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Silakan panggil saya apa saja."

Ciel tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kalau begitu, Sebastian?"

"Boleh, selain terdengar lebih akrab, sepertinya nama itu lebih enak didengar."

"Bukan itu alasannya," Sambar Ciel. "Sudah lama aku tidak menyebut nama itu." Lanjutnya setengah mencicit.

"Menyebut? Jadi kau punya kerabat yang bernama Sebastian juga? Atau itu nama butler-mu?"

"Itu nama anjingku. Sejak kebakaran waktu itu, aku tidak pernah menyebut namanya lagi."

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa takjub. _Anak ini benar-benar bermasalah. _Sebastian menghela napasnya, ia tak mau berkata-kata lagi. Jujur saja, perkataan anak itu sempat membuatnya emosi, tetapi sebagai seorang professional ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Terlebih, ia mempunyai urusan penting dengan anak itu.

Sebastian bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan sebuah rak buku. Jarinya yang panjang menarik sebuah buku kusam berwarna coklat lalu membuka lembar-lembarnya secara acak. "Kau jauh dari dugaanku." Kata Sebastian. Ciel yang duduk agak jauh dengannya hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sebastian.

Sebastian menutup buku tersebut lalu mengembalikannya. "Melihat dari selera bacaanmu, kukira kau anak pendiam yang manis." Sebastian menjeda kalimatnya lalu menatap Ciel. "Ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang pembuat masalah dan….

Ciel bangkit dari duduknya dan memotong kalimat Sebastian. "Bicaramu semakin tidak berguna. Aku pulang!" Cetusnya angkuh lalu meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan dengan tergesa. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum, mungkin anak itu baru menyadari kalau sekarang ia berdiri di depan rak buku yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan diri. Sepandai apapun Ciel menyembunyikan kegugupanya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel duduk termangu, di depannya terdapat sebuah jendela besar. Ruangan tersebut hening seperti biasanya. Betapa tidak? mansion besar yang begitu megah itu hanya ditinggali oleh seorang anak laki-laki bersama 3 pelayannya dan seorang butler tua. Meskipun begitu, Ciel justru lebih nyaman jika bisa sendirian saja dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang lain.

Ciel mengarahkan jeri telunjuknya, menelusuri tepi bingkai sebuah foto —seorang pria bergaris wajah serupa dengannya tengah berdiri bersama seorang anak remaja laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA-nya. Pria tersebut adalah ayahnya dengan seorang murid jenius kebaggaannya yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis.

"Tch!" Ia menyentil foto tersebut hingga tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derit pintu disusul dengan suara berisik dua orang laki-laki mengalihkan fokus Sebastian dari buku referensinya. Didapatinya Ciel bersama Diederich yang menarik tangannya. Dalam cengkraman wali kelasnya tersebut, Ciel hanya bisa meronta agar dibiarkan pergi. namun, rasanya percuma karena sekarang Diederich berhasil menyeretnya ke hadapan Sebastian. Setelah memaksanya masuk, Diederich pun pergi.

"Kapan kau mau berhenti menyusahkan wali kelasmu?" Celetuk Sebastian sambil melipat kacamatanya.

Ciel melempar tasnya ke atas meja. "Tch! Tua bangka itu selalu saja mencampuri urusanku." Gerutunya.

"Diederich memang menyebalkan dan keras kepala." Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Huh?" Ciel tampak kebingungan mendengar tanggapan Sebastian. Seorang guru bimbingan konseling tidak akan berkata seperti itu pada murid yang menghina gurunya.

"Ya, kan?" Tanya Sebastian sambil menoleh padanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ciel. "Aku penasaran, apa kau masih satu keluarga dengan Tuan Vincent?"

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau keponakannya?" Tanya Sebastian lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat Ciel terbelalak. Orang ini beraninya melupakan seorang Ciel! Bodoh!

"Phantomhive?" Panggil Sebastian.

"Apa?!" Ciel kini menatapnya geram. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Saya tidak mengerti….

"Kau melupakanku? Kau beraninya melupakanku? Bodoh! kau bodoh Sebastian!" Bentaknya lalu pergi dari ruang perpustakaan, meninggalkan Sebastian yang melongo keheranan dan juga tasnya begitu saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu perpustakaan terbuka lagi. Sebastian berpikir, Ciel kembali untuk mengambil tasnya. Namun, ternyata bukan Ciel yang ia dapati di balik daun pintu, melainkan Diederich.

"Sebastian, anak itu kabur lagi! Kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Diederich kesal.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sebastian seolah tak peduli, dan itu membuat Diederich makin kesal. ia susah payah membawa anak itu kemari tetapi begitu saja dilepas oleh Sebastian. "Bukankah sudah beberapa kali kuperingatkan untuk memanggilku Tuan Michaelis di sekolah?"

"Kau masih berani membahasnya? Mengapa kau tidak mengejarnya?"

"Anak itu marah padaku." Kata Sebastian lalu menghela napasnya. "Kenapa semua orang memarahiku hari ini?" Gerutunya.

"Marah?" Diederich bingung.

"Sebenarnya siapa Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Huh? Siapa Ciel Phantomhive? Dia putra tunggal Earl Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive."

"Jadi, dia anaknya?"

"Huh? Kau tidak mengenalnya? Bukankah kau dulu muridnya?"

Sebastian memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Tenaganya habis ia gunakan untuk berlari dari sekolahnya ke rumah. Ia seret kakinya untuk menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia hampiri mejanya, mengambil sebuah foto berbingkai dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melempar foto tersebut. layaknya orang depresi, ia menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh Sebastian!" Kenapa? Kenapa ia begini kesal hanya karena Sebastian melupakannya?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esok paginya, Ciel kembali ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk menemui Sebastian, tetapi untuk mengambil tasnya yang tanpa sengaja ia tinggalkan kemarin. Ia sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menghindari Sebastian. Tetapi, begitu sampai disana terpaksa ia harus membuang jauh-jauh rencananya untuk mengambil tasnya tanpa dipergoki Sebastian karena diluar dugaan Sebastian sudah berada di sana lebih dulu.

"Selamat pagi, Phantomhive." Sapa Sebastian.

"Hn." Tanpa basa basi, Ciel menarik tasnya.

"Kau harus menjawab salam dari gurumu." Tegur Sebastian yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan ia tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi terkejut Ciel.

Ciel segera tersadar. Ia abaikan Sebastian dan menjauhinya.

"Bersikaplah baik dengan orang lain. Kau akan menyadari kalau bersikap ramah itu penting."

"Aku sudah lupa tentang bagaimana cara menyikapi orang lain dengan baik." Jawab Ciel ketus.

"Dulu kau sangat manis, jelas saya lupa dengan penampilanmu sekarang."

Ciel tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bukankah kau marah karena hal itu?" Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyumannya seolah menyihir Ciel, kakinya tak bergerak sesentipun dari depan pintu, sementara Sebastian terus mendekatinya. "Maafkan saya." Ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Ciel.

Bius senyuman Sebastian menghilang, Ciel mendorong kuat tubuh Sebastian dan sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya. "K….kau bodoh!" Cacinya lalu menghilang di balik pintu, sementara Sebastian hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah konyol anak itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel berjalan melewati koridor. Masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Bahkan, sebagian sengaja mempercepat langkah agar cepat-cepat berpisah dengannya. Ciel sudah terlalu terkenal dengan imej "bermasalah"-nya.

Sebenarnya, Ciel bukan anak yang menakutkan. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia suka dan apa yang ia anggap benar tanpa peduli apa kata orang lain. Ia tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, karena itu orang-orang menilainya sombong, terlebih ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang terpandang.

#BRUUK

Seorang anak kutu buku tanpa sengaja menabraknya hingga buku-buku yang dibawanya berjatuhan. Dengan tergesa ia memungut buku-bukunya.

"M…maaf." Ujarnya.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya "Tidak apa-apa." Ketika mendengar suara Ciel, anak itu lekas mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah sorot ketakutannya. "Tch! Biar kubantu membawanya."

Anak itu masih sedikit ketakutan ketika Ciel menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Tetapi, ketika tahu Ciel tidak melakukan hal yang jahat, rasa takut itu perlahan menghilang. Ia mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan Ciel.

"Sepertinya orang-orang salah menilaimu." Katanya.

"Huh?"

"Iya, sebenarnya kau tidak jahat, kan?" Katanya lagi. "Oh, iya namaku Macmillan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sepertinya kau sudah semakin baik, Phantomive. Saya melihatmu mengobrol dengan Macmillan siang ini." Cetus Sebastian. Ciel berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Carikan buku tentang sejarah Inggris! Aku membutuhkannya untuk tugasku." Perintahnya.

"Baik." Sambil mencarikan buku yang dimaksud Ciel, Sebastian berkata. "Kemana perginya putra Earl Phantomhive yang manis dan pemalu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi anak manis!" Sergah Ciel setengah kesal.

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak salah ingat, kau pernah berkata ingin menjadi sepertiku lalu memberikanku bunga liar,"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu."

Sebastian meletakkan buku sejarah Inggris di hadapan Ciel. "Apakah Ciel yang manis sudah mati terbakar?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian dengan mata membulat. Ia benci diingatkan kembali pada peristiwa itu, musibah yang membawa pergi kedua orangtuanya dan hampir menjadikannya seorang budak. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin iya." Katanya.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul. "Kau membenci dunia?"

"Singkatnya seperti itu." Ciel mulai membuka bukunya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau ingat apa jawabanku ketika kau bilang ingin menjadi sepertiku?" Tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tertawa, ia ingat saat itu Sebastian berkata kalau ia tidak mungkin menjadi sepertinya, kalimat itu terkesan sangat angkuh meski saat itu Sebastian mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. "Kau bodoh! Tentu saja aku bisa menjadi sepertimu! Bahkan akan lebih baik darimu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai…

"Menyukai?"

Apa? Apa yang ia hendak katakan?

"Aku…" Kalimat Ciel tergantung, ia mendadak gugup. "Aku menyukai ke-genius-anmu! Karena itu aku ingin mendapatkannya!" Katanya lalu tertawa angkuh. Namun, tawa itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba saja Sebastian meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Ciel dan berhasil membungkam tawanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ciel!" Ciel menoleh dan mendapati Macmillan tengah berlari ke arahnya. Ia menjulurkan sebuah buku padanya. "Ini buku yang kuceritakan kemarin. Walaupun kau berkata tidak ingin membacanya, tetapi kurasa kau perlu membacanya."

Ciel meraih buku tersebut. "Kau ini benar-benar pemaksa dan menyusahkan." Kata Ciel.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Ujar Macmillan lalu meninggalkannya.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Macmillan sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Macmillan juga mencoba memperkenalkan Ciel dengan teman-temannya, meski sebagian orang masih menjaga jarak dengannya. Sebenarnya, Ciel tidak merasa perlu untuk mengenal orang lain karena ia lebih nyaman bila sendirian. Tetapi, bisa dekat orang lain juga tidak terlalu buruk karena sesekali ia bisa memanfaatkan mereka untuk membantunya.

Ciel meniti langkah menuju perpustakaan dan berpapasan dengan Sebastian yang baru saja akan masuk.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah berubah. Apakah berkat Macmillan?" Sebastian membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga. aku baru menyadari kalau bersikap baik dan ramah sesekali menguntungkan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kata-kata saya terbukti benar."

Ciel tertawa. Yah, memang Sebastian yang pertama kali mengatakan padanya bahwa bersikap ramah itu penting, jadi "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?" Sebatian membalasnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalimatmu terbukti benar, kan? Jadi, terima kasih pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Bukan, bukan itu! Seorang yang angkuh seperti Ciel tidak mungkin berterima kasih padanya. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya." Seketika dilihatnya raut Ciel berubah. Ah, mengapa ia bodoh sekali! mengapa ia baru menyadarinya. Kejadian seperti Ciel menguntitnya, atau marah ketika Sebastian tidak mengingatnya, tentu saja sangat jelas kalau Ciel tidak bersikap biasa dengannya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sebastian dan berhasil membungkam Ciel. Anak itu hanya menatapya lurus. Bibirnya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar darinya.

"Phantomhive?" Anak itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Katanya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ciel berlari menjauhi perpustakaan, ruangan-ruangan kelas, lalu sekolahnya. Ia kembali ke mansionnya yang sepi.

Memasuki halaman mansion, Ciel melambatkan laju larinya lantas berjalan perlahan memasuki mansionnya lalu ke kamarnya. Pertanyaan Sebastian terus berputar di kepalanya, sedangkan jawabannya tak pernah ia temukan. Ah, bohong jika ia tidak menemukan jawabannya, ia hanya bingung akan jawabannya. Ia seharusnya menjawab jujur, tetapi seorang Ciel mana mungkin akan melakukan itu. Kalau saja Sebastian yang mengatakannya.

Ah, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?

Di tengah-tengah kebingungannya, Tanaka masuk dan mengantarkan sebuah surat dari Elizabeth. Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford yang menjadi tunangannya. Surat tersebut tidak langsung ia baca, ia yakin isi surat itu tidaklah penting layaknya surat-surat sebelumnya. Baginya, masalah ini lebih penting daripada surat itu. Ia bisa membalas surat itu kapanpun atau mengabaikannya, tetapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Apakah ia harus mengakuinya?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued….


End file.
